If that's what I think Part 1
In the year 10XX Ancient Man: This stone could be used for evil! I want you two to protect it! Guards: Sir yes sir! Hours later Guard 1:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Guard 2: Hey! Wake up! Guard 1: still asleep. Guard 2: Wake up before i tear you with my- Woman: HELP! (burst through doors) HELP! KEEP THE CRYSTAL SAFE! Guard 1 wakes up while Guard 2 helps the lady. Guard 2: HEY! Stand guard! Guard 1: I must have missed a lo- a tennis ball comes in, then releases a who bunch of gas Guard 2: Knockout gas! No information needed for what happens Evil Man: HAHAHAHA! Evil man walks up to the crystal and holds it in his bare hands. Two dogs walk in. Evil man: It's mine! IT'S FINALLY MINE! (Laughs) Grey dog: What will you do with it sir? Evil Man: Give it to you two. Brown Dog: Why us? Evil Man: Because I want you guys to blend in and try to learn the secrets of the TSNJ Both Dogs: Got it. The dogs took the crystal and a rock that allows them to travel through time and they went to the year 2014. The pups were playing frisbee when the two past pups went behind the bushes. The frisbee went into the bushes and hit one of the dogs. Grey dog: (whispers) What's that? Marshal: I got it! Brown dog: RUN! The two pups run, but leaving the crystal behind. Marshal looks behind the bushes Marshal: Hey look what I found! All the pups went over to find out that there was a crystal. Chase: What is it? Rocky: I don't know Skye: We should tell Ryder what we found. All pups agree. They all went and left Marshal there to look at the crystal. Pups: Ryder, Ryder, Ryder! Ryder: What is it pups? The pups mumble over each other Ryder: One at a time. Chase: We were playing frisbiee Skye: When it went into the bush Rosie: Marshal went to get it Rubble: And he called us over Tundra: Then, we say a crystal Rocky: so we came to get you Zuma: And left Marshal with the crystal. Marshal: Guy's! Pups and Ryder: What is it? Marshal: The crystal nearly blinded me! Everyone goes out to find that the crystal wasn't there. Meanwhile Grey dog: We got the crystal back. Brown dog:Drool! It has no power! Drool: WHAT!?! We need to find out who took the power Dirt! Dirt: Who knows what power it holds Meanwhile, the pups were watching appolo the superpup Rubble: Such a bummer that we lost the crystal. Tundra: It's all Marshal's fault! Marshal: HEY! That crystal nearly blinded me, you don't need to go yelling at me for what I've done! Chase: Stop! Marshal shot Tundra a look, then went back to watching Rocky: (whispers to Tundra) Why did you yell at him like that. Tundra: (whispers) Because he lost the crystal! Rocky: (whispers) So what. Marshal: I'm gonna go and take a walk. Pups: OK! Marshal walked out, five seconds later, he walks in. Mashal: What did I miss? Everyone looks at Marshal funny. Marshal:What? Rosie: You just said you were going for a walk. Marshal:Oh. Ryder walks in Ryder: Who want's lunch Pups: ME! Marshal: I don't want any. Marshal?: But I want some. Everyone turns around to see that there are two Marshals. Ryder: When did you get in here... um... Marshal? Marshal on left: I've been here. Marshal on right: I just got here. I just went for a walk remember? Pups: GASP! Both Marshals: What? Marshal looks at Marshal Marshal on right: AHHHH! Marshal looks at the pups, angerly. Marshal on right: OH, so one little mistake, and I get replaced Pups: No. Ryder:Hmm... Marshals. Marshals: Yep? Ryder: Wanna play pup pup boogie? Marshal on right: Yep, I LOVE IT! Marshal on left: Why? I hate it! Ryder: How about flying? Marshal on left: I LOVE TO DO THAT! Marshal on right: (curls in ball) No, never! Ryder:See? This is just a clone of Marshal. Pups: OH!!!! all the pups leave to get lunch but Rosie Rosie: You know, I kindof like it better when there's only one Marshal Rosie walks off and Marshal (right one) Blushes. Meanwhile, just outside, Drool and Dirt were eavesdropping. Drool: Man, that dumb Dalmatian got it. Dirt: I think. Drool: Think what? Dirt: The only way to get the power is to force him to give it to use Drool: How do we do that? Dirt and Drool think for a couple seconds Drool: I got it! Dirt:What is it? Drool: we use that one dog, with the red cross colar Dirt: Oh, I see where your going with this. Late at night Rosie was sound asleep while the rest of the pups were watching Apollo the Superpup, except Clone Marshal who was eating. Crack Rosie wakes up and steps outside Rosie: Who's there? Marshal? Skye? Rubble? Tu- *oof* Drool comes out of nowhere and ties her up Rosie: Hey let me go! Dirt grabs a bandana and puts it over her mouth. Then, he grabs the colar, tears it off and throws it in Marshal's House with a note. Drool: Let's get her back to the hideout. Dirt and Drool take Rosie back to the hideout while Rosie is crying. Tundra then get's out to get Rosie and tell her that her favorite episode of apollo the superpup is on, when noone is there. Tundra: GUYS GUYS! ROSIE'S GONE!